The Amazing spider-woman act 13 Mastermind
by gm goodyeat
Summary: After a Freak accidental explosion Doctor Olga Octavius become Doctor Octopus and now she wants revenge can Penny stop Doc Ock and get Dwayne stacy to forgive him and be there for her Friends at the same time Doctor Octopus dose ?
1. Doc Ock

Part One Doc Ock

It was a bright day In new York as two crooks steal a shipment of cars from a car show with there truck and they get away

Ha we did it said The man

I don't so said a voice and they look to see Spider-woman at the window

Don't worry I got this said the older woman and starts to sping the truck around to sake her off

Than Spider-woman shot out some web to get the truck to stop than one of the car brake away and almost get a young female secretary and young comic book nerd see the car about to it them But the comic book nerd gets the young female secretary out of the way

Than they full in love as they see etch other

after that Spider-woman webs the crooks to a lamp post and left as soon as the police shown up

Later at school At the game Penny was fast a sleep and CJ show up

Hey you all right ? asked CJ

Oh CJ said Penny as she got up what's up ? she asked

Mind if I take the seat next to you ? he asked

Oh sure said Penny I don't mind she said

Than she see Dwane as well looking as Helga was playing volley ball with the team

I am shock how good she is said CJ

Yeah me too replied penny as she saw her winging the last shot than the game ends and everyone leave

Hey you all right ? asked Leo Allan

Yeah thanks said Penny

Oh that minds me we are going to Coney Island if you want to come said Leo

Sure I like that said Penny

Later at the looker room Helga starts to take some Globulin Green to help her

Than she come out as Dwane stacy shows up

Hey Helga are you all right ? he asked

Yeah I'm okay she said and left

Later that Night at Oscorp Oblina was talking to Dr. Octavius about the failer on Project sand

I am telling you I am worry said Octavius as she got her harness on and the arms of the harness start to move

She took down Sandwoman and green goblin killed Doctor Tramma what if she finds out what we are doing and than we get in truble she said

I am not that worried Octavius said Oblina some of this are set backs she said I beside Doctor tramma can be easily replace she said

I understand said Octavius if mind I would like to get back to my work she said

Fine than said Osborn and she left

Than Octavius gets to work on her project a power core that will soon power New York city and heads in to work on it

Yes the Power of the fun in my hand she said with a smile

and soon use the arms from her harness to get to work

Than a hand show up and puts a safety key in and it soon become a power house

No what's going on ? asked Octavius than a powerfule bast hit her and the main core of the Harness by fusion with her barin

And a Big bast come out of Oscorp

As Penny was swining by she saw the bast from a roof top

Wait what's Oscorp something tells me that Helga mother might be in truble she said than shot out some web and heads to Oscorp

At Oscorp a team of workers are trying to get in to the lab than Oblina show up and opens the door to find Octavius badly hurt and hardly alive

Is she all right ? asked A voice than they saw Spider-woman

I think so said Osborn than tries to Get Octavius to wake up

I am not wake she said as she got up as Osborn saw that her eyes ware badly damage

Octavius are you all right ? Oblina asked

Than use one of her Tentacle to hold Osborn to the wall

Shut up you dolt said Octavius you are a moron she said I am far more grater than you she said

Hey cool it said Spider-woman as she web Osborn to safety

You said Octavius than use the first tentacle to strike at spider-woman cross the face

Than use the second Tentacle to grab Spider-woman and hold her to the wall

Ha this is all this spider-woman has ? asked Octavius you no real one to my IQ webhead she said

I get it out it is all clear to me now said Octavius as she look at her face from a destroyed mirror and saw her damage eyes

Osborn did this to me she said i was not that smart for you was i ? she asked

What are you talking about ? asked Oblina i don't know what you are talking about she said

Like ever mastermind i need a good name Octavius said for now one you shell now call me Doctor Octopus she said with a powerfule battle cry

Wow said Spider-woman Doctor octopus man that really cleaver she said i would of gone with Doc 8 arms or the Multible hand woman she said as she joke about it

You dare mock me ? asked Doctor octopus i will deal with you my self

Than Frows Osborn away

And Doctor octopus use her tantacles to frow Spider-woman around the room destroying everything around her

As Doctor Octopus was fighting spiderwoman the worker team get Osborn out to safety

Than Spider-woman web on of the tantacles and than Punch Doctor Octopus in the face

Not bad said Doctor Octopus you are pretty good she said but i don't have time for this she said i have bigger bugs to kill than gets out of the destroyed window and in to the city

Oh man not good said Penny i had to deal with the Goblin now Doc ock this year gets more crazy by the second she said and go after her before she hurts someone

End of part one


	2. incriminating

Part 2 incriminating

We are shown at Doctor Octopus house ware she is getting a black suit on and getting ready as she was talking to her four mechanical arms

Yes I know how you feel said Doc ock Osborn was a fool to treat us like crud she said How I hated that woman she said

Than one of her Tentacles look at her and spoke to her

Yes your right said Doc ock the harness will need more power she said before I can strike the Osborns she said as she look from her window

I know just the place to power you up she said with a slight evil grin on her face

Later at the office of the Dailey Bugle Kate Urich was having coffee with Brandy Robertson about Spider-woman

Okay okay Brandy said to Kate what if Spider-woman is part of the x-wemon ? she asked as she was drinking her coffee

I don't know said Kate I check some of them on google and there is no spider mutant in the team she said

Okay Okay maybe she is a Mutant that is not a part of the team said Brandy

Urich Robertson in my Office now said JJ

I wonder what the boss wants ? asked Kate and they go in to see what jess wants

You wanted us boss ? asked Kate

I want you to email parker for me said Jess some new wreak job name doctor octopus has shown up and destroyed hafe of Osborn company

Doctor Octopus ? asked Kate kind of a silly name she said we minds me of something from a kids show she said

That's not the point said Jess as she bang her fist on the table as her tea mug fell off what matter is parker has to take picture that's what matters she said

Sure thing Boss said Kate and she left to leave a emile on Penny phone

Mewaile at a roof top penny was looking around for Doc ock

Okay if I was a crazy doctor with 4 extra arms ware would I be ? she asked to her self than her phone beep and go to get it to find she got a email and has a look

Really now ? Penny asked I really don't have time for this Penny said I got to save my friend and her mother she said before anything wired happing she said and shout of some web from her wrist and swing away

Later at the Roxxon company Doctor octopus make her way and kills two Gards who got in her way and destroy the doors and looks around

Yes I know I can feel it said Doc ock as she talked to her mechanical arms and puts her sun shades on

Is anyone home ? asked Doc ock I am back for some of my old work she said

Than out of noware her old boss Pen R. roxxon shows up and is not happy to see her

Octavius have you gone mad ? asked Pen I wont have you showing up and killing my team she said

Than Doc ock in a fit of rage use one of her mechanical arms to hold Pen to the wall

Oh Shut up you old bag of hot air said Doc ock look I don't like you and you don't like me if you want to live you will tell me ware I can find my old project before you took it from me

You mean the main core mark 2 ? asked Pan it is in lock eight she said

Yes Eight smiled Octavius a number I hold dear she said than lets pen live for now and heads to room lock eight and destroy the door and gets the main core and puts it in the power pack of the harness

Yes I feel much stronger said Octavius

Really ? asked a voice you just look the same as you did before then spider-woman show up and lands on the floor

Not you aging said Doc ock do you ever give up ? he asked

Its part of my trade mark replied Spider-woman

Well let me help you shut up said Doctor Octopus Than use one of her Tentacles to trie and strike Spider-woman but she got out of the way just in time

Okay I have to really be careful said Penny as she was talking to her self than trie to keep the tentacles down but it was too strong for her web

Okay the tentacles are way to powerful for me to take down said Penny there must be a way to shut them down she said as she was thinking to her self

Than Doc ock look at her clock and knew it was time to go

I don't have time for this she said I will deal with you later she said but right now I have a bigger prize to catch she said and she destroyed the wall and left

Okay really not good Penny said to her self wait what did she ment a bigger prize ? she asked to her self Than she finally reazlied something

Oh no she said she is going to go after Helga now said Penny I better get down to Coney Island before she finds Helga said Penny than left as soon as the police shown up

Later as Doc ock was using her Tentacles to walk she was talking to them as one of them look at her

Yes I know Doc ock said to one of them we have a little set back but it is not a big deal she said what matter is that we will take something from Osborn she said to her tentacles the one in she holds dear her little dauther she said and I think I know ware the little brat is she said to her Tentacles and they left to go to coney Island to find Helga Osborn and kill her as revenge on Oblina for all the years I had to put up with her she said to her self

Than left to find Helga and kill her

End of part 2


End file.
